


Needs

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Big Breast, F/M, Happy Birthday, Masturbation, Russia, Sex, Showers, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: After a long day, Alfred wants to rid the day by taking a shower, only to have an unexpected visitor with him.
Relationships: America/Female Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Needs

Alfred opened the door to his room and felt all his worries melt away. Today, The countries have gone haywire about the immigrations and Alfred was the only person to calm everyone down. Lucky him, Russia was nowhere to be found she was sick that made things better since she would try to belittle him in front of the nation. Lord knows he has enough trouble for one day.

He already felt sticky from the humidity outside and the weak air conditioner they have. Alfred took off his clothes and headed to the shower. He had a weird feeling while entering the bathroom, like he was being watched but he shook it off and turned on the water. The warm water hit his skin and he was immediately in heaven, he felt all the dirt be swept away by the gushing water as he grabbed the shampoo. 

Little did he know, someone was right there with him, someone who he knew and was right there staring at him. Anya a.k.a: Russia. She had a special machine with her that was able to turn her invisible and was using it to sneak around the American’s mansion. However, the stupid machine doesn’t work with clothes so she was right there naked with the American. 

“Ok,” She said, “just gotta get out of here without him alerting her presence. She took a look at America who was scrubbing his head with the shampoo. She noticed his muscles that he hid so well in his jacket. They glisten with the water, his pecs and biceps were so toned and big, his abs looked like they were able to cut a diamond, all that was left was to check what he- Anya woke herself up from the thought but couldn’t take her eyes off of him. 

She suddenly felt hot, her lower regions felt like they were on fire. She was turned on by this man, whom she considered an enemy, till now. She was horny, her groin wet with excitement. She needed to escape but she wanted to stay. “I guess a little won’t hurt.” She thought. 

She reached down to her woman hood and by God was it wet for something to be inside her. She rub the entrance and shivered with excitement. She grabbed her left breast and tweaked her nipple with her other hand. She was playing around till she plunges her pointer inside. 

She had to cover her mouth, making sure Alfred didn’t hear her. She saw the American’s length and was surprised to see his Florida at full mass. It was uncut and erect, Alfred grabbed a hold on his length and started to stroke the object slowly. Anya was getting even more wet at that moment. 

She wanted Alfred to take her at full force and thrust his raging manhood into her warm heat to become one. She grabbed a hold of her breast and bit her pink, succulent, nipple. She wondered what the nation was thinking about? She heard a deep growl coming from the man and got turned on by that. Another moan escaped from his mouth and she did her very best to keep quiet. That is until…

“Aah, fuck Russia.”

Anya froze, she heard the American call her. He was thinking about her. A warm feeling resided in her chest. She kept plugging into her woman hood and moan. Not in pleasure but in happiness.

This scared the American to stop the act and turn the water off. He exit out the shower before grabbing a towel to put on. Anya has enough, she got the cloaking device and rip it off her. She revealed herself to Alfred who was in shock and blushing to the naked Russian in his bathroom. 

“Ru- Russia!?” America screamed. Then the Russian started to walk towards him. “America,” she said. “I can’t take it, I need you right now! I need your warmth in me. I want you to ravished me like an animal. Please I need you.” Alfred felt his erection calling out to him. She was an intruder but he was a man and she was naked and in need of a good dick. 

The American dropped his towel and, using his super strength, carried the Russian to his bed. He kissed all over, from the neck, to the chest, lastely, her opening. America felt her heat radiating and her insides wet with want, she was really in need of him. 

He grabbed a hold of his cock and plunge into her. She was boiling hot inside, while everything outside was cold, her womanhood was oven hot. He waited a few seconds before thrusting, Anya was moaning up a storm. America got a hold of her tit and suckled on it like a baby. Anya couldn’t believe it how big the American was. He was touching her womb with his poker. 

Alfred took her moans at ease, it means she loved it and didn’t want to stop, America didn't want to stop either. He wanted wanted to be like this forever, be able to pass on his genes and impregnate her and to see her be swollen with his child. All this made him hit his boiling point but wanted Anya to cum first. 

Finally, Anya came, and the muscles inside crushed Alfred lengths and he came deep into her warmth. His seed hitting her womb and Anya was felt his warmth in her pelvis. They stayed connected like this for awhile before Alfred pulled out, pulled the blanket up to them and wrapping his arms around Anya, with her big breast resting on his face. In the morning, Alfred would question why he was in his house naked but that was not until a few hours, for now they just want to be together. 


End file.
